The term “non-lethal force” as used in this application refers to the amount of applied force that is sufficient enough to temporarily incapacitate a human or other animal in such a way that will render the subject incapable of harming another individual (or animal) or stopping his or hers (or its) actions long enough to gain control of the subject without killing or causing permanent or serious bodily harm to that subject.
The term “Stun-Gun” has been used to describe many types of non-lethal force weapons used in controlling humans and other animals. Stun-guns or stun-devices in general can utilize different types of applied forces to incapacitate subjects and typically utilize, but are not limited to: mechanical, chemical, and electric force that is used to temporarily paralyze, immobilize or restrict a subject.
Typical methods of operation of common stun-guns or stun-devices include: the delivery of a powerful mechanical blow to a subject by projecting a heavy mass such as a small “bean-bag” containing lead shot, or a metal baton that is discharged by a gun at a high velocity or by a spring loaded device; the delivery of a chemical agent in liquid or gaseous form released from a pressurized container or projectile in such a way that the subject is forced to inhale the chemical agent or have it absorbed through the skin which then causes extreme discomfort, irritation or paralyzation; the delivery of a high-voltage, low-amperage electrical shock by direct contact with electrodes that are attached to a hand-held device or that can be projected by a gun with connecting wires to the electrodes.
The stun-guns or stun-devices that fall in the same field-of-use and are related to this subject invention are those devices that utilize only electrical force to incapacitate a subject by the application of a high-voltage, low-amperage electrical shock or signal to a subject by physical contact with electrical electrodes. These include all such electrical devices that are hand-held or physically attached to a person or animal by means of a belt or other restraint, or those electrical devices that project electrodes at a target by any means. Several such devices currently exist and are commercially available (see patent reference listing); however, each of those devices are uniquely different in construction, materials and method of operation to the invention described in this patent application.
Conventionalhand-held stun-gun devices and stun-batons or probes (such as shock prods, truncheons, umbrellas and cattle-prods) are completely self-contained units assembled in a single housing which contain a power supply (batteries), a high-voltage generator circuit and electrodes for delivery of the electrical shock by physical contact with the electrodes. The operator of such devices must hold the unit by hand, then manually turn it on by some switch mechanism, then approach and make contact with the target subject on the electrode end of the device. One of the main drawbacks or problems with such hand-held devices is that they can be easily removed from the user by knocking it away, grabbing it or by hitting the person and causing them to release the weapon. Once that occurs, the device can be picked up by the target subject and be turned against the original user, rendering him or her incapacitated. Additional drawbacks of these devices include; their method of use does not make them easily conceal-able or “stealthy” prior to their immediate use. These devices must be held openly in the users hand prior to discharge and requires them to be pointed in the direction of the target to make contact; thereby possibly warning the target subject of an impending shock, providing a brief opportunity for the target subject to counteract the user's attempt to deliver a shock or escape away; these devices are also not instantly available for immediate use and must be deployed prior to use. The operator must plan and anticipate the use of the device prior to actually discharging the weapon. All these hand-held devices must be taken out of a pocket, removed from a holster, sheath, or purse and turned on before use. This is a major problem when the user or owner of the device is not anticipating its sudden use such as in a surprise attack from behind, and then cannot respond fast enough to thwart off the attacker; and finally, should a user get into a fight prior to deciding to use such a device as a last result, the opportunity to deploy the weapon may not be possible if the attacker grabs the victim (device user) around the arms in a wrestling hold or similar “bear-hug” maneuver preventing him or her from lifting their arms to reach for the stun-device.
Electric stun-devices that are attached to a target subject such as the “Belt-type Electric Shock Device” described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,365 used to control prisoners or other already restrained individuals, and those used to control animals such as “Electric Shock Collars” used on dogs and other animals for training and boundary containment (invisible fences) are typically two component devices that are remotely activated by some form of wireless communication at a distance from the subject target. These devices are not usually considered true-weapons (defensive or offensive) since they cannot be used at any time to subdue an unknown or surprise attacker, but rather require them to be attached directly onto an already controllable and restraint subject prior to their use, and are considered more of a preventative, restraining, or training control device.
Electric stun-gun devices that “shoot” or project out electrodes to incapacitate a person or animal currently exist and are commercially available (such as the “TASER”, Taser International, Inc.)). These allow the user of such devices to deliver a non-lethal electric shock at a safe distance without having to physically contact an individual. The single advantage that these type of systems have over other electrical stunning devices is obviously that the user can keep his or hers distance from a threatening subject while being able to incapacitate a target subject; however, the disadvantages of this type of device are even more than what are typically attributed to hand-held stun-gun devices. The most common disadvantage of these devices, which applies to all hand-held devices, regardless of the method of operation or delivery of electrical-shock, is that these weapons can be removed or taken away from the original user by the subject target and used against him or her or another individual. The additional major disadvantages of this type of stun-gun is; that there is a limited number of “shots” or projectiles that can be used. Typically one to two shots before the “gun” has to be reloaded (which cannot be done during a fight), thereby limiting the time it can be used as well as the number of different targets the weapon can be used against—much more limiting than other types of hand-held devices; that the weapon has to be aimed precisely at an individual and then fired like a traditional gun or pistol, not an easy task for a lay person—especially if the target is moving, thereby requiring a much higher level of weapons training and proficiency and qualification by the user; that the firing of the device may miss the intended target subject (greater chance of occurring if target is moving) and strike another individual or other object causing unintended harm or damage, which could pose a serious problems in crowded public areas, or areas that contain flammable or explosive materials and in areas with extremely sensitive electronics like the inside of an aircraft cockpit; that the wires which connect the projected electrodes to the gun and power supply can be torn off the individual or broken if the subject attempts to flee, immediately stopping the flow of electrical energy (the high-voltage shock) to the target subject. These type of devices are also not similar in method of operation, use or material design to this patent application.
Currently, the market for the sale of non-lethal “stun-guns” is broad and has found many uses for military applications, law enforcement officials, criminal corrections officers, courtroom officials, security guards, civilian crowd control, personnel self-defense and protection, wild animal control and protection, domestic animal training and farm animal control.
The “Electrosurgical Glove” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,771 was designed for use in electrosurgical and/or electrocauterization procedures by a surgeon to pass high frequency electrical current to an electrically conductive surgical instrument grasped in the gloved hand and is not a weapon of any kind. The glove itself is not intended to deliver the electrical energy to the tissues directly but acts as an electrical bridge to another instrument while providing the same biological protection as a surgical glove between the patient and surgeon. This invention is not in the same field-of-use, nor is it similar in method of operation, use or material design to this patent application.
The “Self-Defense Apparatus” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,715 is a “strap-on” device as opposed to an actual article of apparel or clothing. It is a combination strap-on wrist and finger brace that is attached by two separate sets of straps, one for the wrist that has an integral power supply/high voltage generator, and one for a finger with two electrodes on the finger tip. Both sections are connected with externally exposed wires. The device is not an article of clothing; the whole device is located on one hand and can be very easily disabled by hitting or pulling on the wrist where the power supply is located; the device must be manually turned on for use and is always on or energized until turned it is turned off; and the device by-itself, is not stealthy or unnoticeable as a weapon when worn unless covered.
The “Shocking Device for Personal Protection” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,481 is also a “strap-on” type device as opposed to an actual article of apparel or clothing. It is also a combination strap-on device, with both wrist and forearm attachment point. The Forearm device has an integral power supply/high voltage generator with a master on/off switch, and the wrist unit has two electrodes and a unique activation mechanism. Both sections are connected with externally exposed wires. The device is not an article of clothing; the whole device is located on one hand and can be very easily disabled by hitting or pulling on the wrist or forearm where the components are located; and the device by-itself, is not stealthy or unnoticeable as a weapon when worn unless covered.
The “Electrified Glove” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,696 is a glove that can deliver an incapacitating electric shock. The device described is a single unit design, with the glove containing an internal power supply/high voltage generator wired directly to multiple electrodes which are in the palm but can be placed anywhere in the glove. The whole device is located on one hand and can be very easily disabled by hitting or pulling on the wrist where the power supply is located; it can be completely removed and still remain functioning, thereby allowing it to be used by the target subject against the original wearer or another person; and the device must be manually turned on to be used and is then always electrically energized at the electrode points until the unit is turned off.
The “Security Garment” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,426 is an article of clothing and has similar purpose; however, it differs in both material design and method of operation. The invention described two articles of apparel or “garments”, a hand glove and a jacket, that can deliver an incapacitating electric shock. The devices described in this patent are of a single unit design, with both the glove and jacket containing an internal power supply/high voltage generator wired directly to multiple electrodes which can be located anywhere throughout the garment. The whole device is located in one single item of apparel and can be very easily disabled, in the case of the glove, by hitting or pulling on the wrist where the power supply is located; it can be completely removed, both glove or jacket, and still remain functioning, thereby allowing it to be used by the target subject against the original wearer or another person; and the device must be manually turned on to be used and is then always electrically energized at the electrode points until the unit is turned off.